Truth and Lies of Silverstone
by Gaz Destiny
Summary: goes with my fic Truth and Lies of Jett Jackson...this is the what they recorded for the show...i just didn't feel like putting it into the original story...^_^


Truth and Lies of Silverstone Valued Gateway Client Normal Valued Gateway Client 3 899 2001-11-05T01:48:00Z 2001-11-05T01:49:00Z 3 1820 10377 86 20 12743 9.3821 

Truth and Lies of Silverstone

By: Gaz

Annoying Author's Note: Hey, this goes along with my story Truth and Lies of Jett Jackson. It takes place at the same time. This is the Silverstone show that Crystal is in. Hope you like it. It totally goes along with the Jett Jackson fic because of a couple things, starting with the fact that Crystal is more like her character than anyone knows (most anyone). Ok, if you're reading my other Truth and Lies fic you should like this one, and you should read both of them as they come because they both go along with each other. That was repetitive wasn't it? I know, but this is something I've never done before, and have been working of for a while. ^_^

Disclaimer: I of course don't own anything from the TV show 'The Famous Jett Jackson." Or Invader Zim to which I make many a reference to.

Hey This is More Annoying Author Notes: I just watched a really kewl episode of Invader Zim and am like really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really hyper, so this chapter may seem a LITTLE different from what I wanted it to seem like. And also this is a pre-apology for the little things like the part right below this where it says "STORY TIME…SQUEE" that will happen more than once and I'm like totally pre-sorry. ^_^ .

~*~STORY TIME…SQUEE~*~

Chapter 1: Gem Stone-Not Really a Bad Girl, But a Good One

"Dear Silverstone," Silverstone read the letter for what had to be the hundredth time since he had gotten it yesterday. "My name is Gem Stone. You'd know of me better under the name Samantha Sansom. You probably think of me as an international thief, in a way I am, but in a way I'm not. Tomorrow at noon, I will be coming to Artemis' office. You will be there. I am coming to see you, and to get your help. Something of mine has been stolen. It is very valuable, I know you will help. Sincerely Gem Stone."

It was five minutes till noon, and Silverstone was walking down the hall to Artemis' office. 

"How could you let her even get in here, this headquarters is top secret?" Silverstone asked Artemis when he got to the office. 

"Easy, she needs help," Artemis said. "And there are some things that you need to know about her."

"What do you mean?" Silverstone said, "I already know plenty about her. She's an international thief, and the FBI is after her."

"Haven't you ever noticed that you've never been sent after me?" a girl about Silverstone's age said appearing next to Artemis' desk her Jade green eyes reflecting in the white lights of the room. "I mean you go after all the top robbers, international thieves and other bad dudes."

"Hello, Gem Stone," Artemis said.

"Hello, Artemis," the girl said tossing her brown hair over her shoulder with her right hand while her left hand reached up to a gold and silver crucifix on a gold chain (A/N: a crucifix is a cross necklace) a soft smile on her playing on her lips. "Please call me Gem, you always have before. Any ways I hate being called by my full name."

"Where is the stone?" Artemis asked quickly looking at her throat as Silverstone backed up against a wall.

"That's why I'm here," Gem said the smile leaving her face instantly.

"You didn't lose it did you?" Artemis asked his face blank of all expression.

"NO!" Gem said, Artemis instantly showing a bit of relief in his face. "But it was stolen."

"How?" Artemis asked looking like he did when he was being stern with Silverstone.

"Remember the reason you actually let me where it all the time in the first place?" Gem asked looking a LITTLE nervous. 

"Yeah," Artemis replied.

"Well he caught up with me," Gem said taking a step back.

Artemis didn't say anything, he just started to pace the room.

"What's going on?" Silverstone finally said a few minutes later walking towards the center of the room.

"So much, so very much," Gem said softly as if to herself. Then, out loud to Artemis, "I think you should explain some things, to both Silverstone and I."

"Yes, I should, shouldn't I?" Artemis said.

"Like, yeah," Gem said like a total teenager. "We should all totally know what's going on."

"I don't understand how people can talk like that," Artemis stated.

"Oops, sorry. I forgot and went out and had some fun a couple of times," Gem said under her breath just loud enough for Silverstone to hear her.

Silverstone just gave her a freaky distrustful look that totally weirded her out. But Gem just shook the look off as if it were nothing, surprising Silverstone.

"N-E-WAYS," Gem said loudly getting both guys' attentions.

"Oh, yes," Artemis said. "Silverstone, Gem, I presume that you both know of each other already."

"Yes," the two said simultaneously Silverstone still glairing at her.

Gem just gave him a look that chilled him right down to the bone. How could it be that nobody had been able to do that to him before? Not even when he faced the dude that killed his parents, yet he hasn't even really met this girl and she just did it once and…ouch. 

"You two are connected more than just working for the same Agency," Artemis said.

"What?" Silverstone said surprised.

Gem stood there with a soft smile/smirk on her face. She knew, she knew exactly what Artemis was talking about.

"I work for the recovery of stolen articles department," Gem finally said after about two minutes of staring at Silverstone's shocked face. "I do whatever I must do to return the articles to their rightful places. Even if that means steal them back, which it usually does. Who told you I was an international thief?"

"FBI," Silverstone said under his breath.

"Well, they usually are wrong about quite a few people in that department," Artemis said.

"Who's there to be wrong about?" Gem asked somewhat sadly. "They're all gone. Kenosha killed them all looking for the crystal and me. I myself barely got away. And I'm the only one with the power to transport myself from one place to another; he's stronger. He's much stronger than we thought he was."

"That's not good," Artemis said shaking his head. "And with the crystal he'll be much more powerful."

"I hate to ruin this happy thing, but he also knows how to use it," Gem said as look of pure and utter terror/unhappiness/sarcastic-ness/and something else passed over her face.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Annoying Author's Note: this is a chapter/ Story break. Here is where we start the next chapter, or I put in a short and stupid story of mine or something. I'm hoping that someone will write and let me put in with my story (of course giving them credit), today I'm putting in a stupid story where I'm at MOM headquarters. This is going to be fun. Oh, yeah…before I forget to inform you…I only had six hours of sleep the night before I wrote this so this chapter might be a LITTLE weird. --- Hip, Hip Happy days ^_^

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Short Story (not part of real story just a little fun): Just a little SI from me (Gaz) this isn't really in the story I just did this cause I felt like it. (and there will be SI later)

~*~Time Skip…YIPPY SKIPPY!!!…It's only a like five minute skip so that we skip them just plain talking about how his powers are getting stronger. Basically it's just a repeat of the last few things said in the last chapter.~*~

"Wee," Gaz screamed happily as she spun around Artemis's desk in his cool chair that's attached to the desk.

Gem and Artemis were still talking about how Kenosha was getting more powerful, and the author of this story got totally bored with that so she just appeared out of thin air like Gem had, but she was sitting in Artemis's chair when she appeared. Then she just started to spin around in circles for the hell of it, mostly cause she always wanted to know what it was like to spin in a chair like that. 

"Aaaahhhhh," Silverstone screamed looking over to see the purple haired purple-eyed girl that was happily riding the chair around the desk over and over.

"This is fun," Gaz screamed as she went around about fifty more times before Artemis pulled HER chair to a stop. 

"Who are you?" Artemis asked.

"Hey, I was having fun," Gaz whined.

"He asked you who you are," Gem said walking over to Gaz flinging her brown hair over her shoulder.

"Oh, you wanna know who I am?" Gaz said stupidly. "I don't know."

"You don't know who you are?" Silverstone asked sooo not believing her.

"Right," Gaz said as Gem moved over so that she was standing next to Silverstone and started putting her hair over her shoulder, but somehow it kept coming back to position in front of her shoulder (I think wardrobe put too much sculpting foam on it). "Oh, Gem, stop flirting with Silverstone."

"Can you tell us why you're here?" Artemis asked keeping Gem from throwing something very sharp at this girl's head.

"I got exhausted of a great number of matter," Gaz said with a small giggle.

"What?" Gem asked seriously considering ramming a frying pan down on this girl's head.

"I got bored," Gaz said totally stupefying what she had said.

"Can you tell us anything about yourself," Silverstone asked also seriously considering ramming a frying pan down on her head.

"Only that I can kill you by hitting only a few keys on my keyboard," Gaz said with a Gir like expression (if you watch Invader Zim you know what I'm talking about. If not, it's just a really cute but stupid expression that is twisted into this cute little kid smile). 

"What kind of keyboard?" the Pillsbury Dough Boy asked popping into the room for a split second then disappearing before Gaz could reply.

"The music kind that writes letters on the compu-" Gaz said stopping before she finished her last word and just sitting there with a large grin on her face. 

Slowly the three secret agents started to back up away from the frozen/smiling girl.

"I'm gonna sing the doom song!!" Gaz said loudly and really slowly, so it came out sounding like the voices on TV do when it's said in slow motion. "Doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom. That was fun." 

The three agents were covering their ears from the shear annoyingness of the song. As soon as she said that was fun Artemis slowly pulled his hands away from his head, soon followed by Gem and Silverstone. 

"And what was the point of that?" Artemis asked a few minutes later after he had stopped Gaz from spinning the chair around and around his desk several times.

"It was fun," Gaz said stupidly. "Can I tell you something?"

"What?" Artemis asked annoyed with this freaked out teenager.

"I'm having fun writing the story," Gaz said with a large grin.

"If you're writing this story, who's writing it while you're in here with us?" Gem said not believing that this was only a story.

"I dunno," Gaz said confusedly. "I gotta go now, or my brother will go insane with out someone to rant about this alien kid to."

Then she disappeared as quickly as she had come.

"I'm glad that's over," Gem said sitting down in the chair where Gaz had just been sitting.

"You better watch out cause she'll be back," the Pillsbury Dough Boy said appearing for a split second like last time.

"OH, NO!!!" the three yelled at once.

THE END!!!!

No I don't act as stupid as that in real life. I was just really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really hyper. ^_^

Did everyone like that story and chapter?? If so tell me, if not don't say anything just don't review. I don't need you're bad words hurting my brain. Oh and just so you know, any and all flamers will be used to recharge the batteries in my Game Slave. (a friend of mine told me to do that)

Gaz


End file.
